


Why did we give them phones again

by Crazymuderiousdoll



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Fluff, Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memes, Mythology References, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 References, Stephen King's IT References, Why Did I Write This?, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuderiousdoll/pseuds/Crazymuderiousdoll
Summary: So the reasons for the phone is that they lost shit and almost died so it to kept in touch with their master attendantAngst™: why is this my nicknameRichie: cause you are a pile of angstRare af: why is your name RichieRichie: cause I am annoying and can't shut upIt's just crack, also why to I write more chat fics, the world may never know





	1. The big mess™

**Richie->gayhope**

Richie: I hope this was a good idea

Gayhope: at least we may not lose stuff

Richie:... True

Gayhope: really Richie

Richie: big disaster energy

Gayhope: ... 

Richie: wordless

Gayhope: stop

**the big mess™**

Richie: let's get this started

Gayhope: please

**Richie added 14 new people to the big mess™**

Richie: alright after last time, I have decided that I need to keep in contact with you guys

Gayhope: we trust that nothing bad will happened but again we are testing this out

Richie if you are confused it's me master attendant and gayhope is Marcel

Black tea: you won't be let down

Steak: master attendant I am still sorry for last time

Red wine: yeah it was your fault

Richie: you two cool it I can feel the anger and I am not even in the restaurant and you are both still in trouble 

Eclair: well that was unexpected

Gayhope: not it really isn't

Richie: I need a nap

Sweet tofu: why do I join you for that nap? 

Richie: naw I'm good I got my Eddie spaghetti

Gayhope: omfg you a single 

Richie: and your point

Gayhope: well it's a nice start

Hotdog: master attendant could you help me out with an art piece when you get back? 

Richie: sure then I take nap

Hotdog: excellent thank you

Richie: no problem

A/n: why did I make another one, when will I finished one of my stories, but next time more characters will talk and nicknames will happen also master attendant doesn't have a name yet will create one later~doll


	2. Broken walls and nicknames

**the big mess™**

Richie: why the fuck is one of the walls broken in the restaurant

Gingerbread: why do you think

Richie: I'm gonna handcuff them together

Gingerbread: kinky

Eclair: they are pretty fucked

Richie: you have no idea

Red wine: i wasn't involved

Richie: unlikely to believe

Steak: as much as I hate him he wasn't involved

Richie: okay but why the wall? 

Steak: bloody Mary dodged

Richie:... Fix the damn wall please

Steak: of course

~two hours later~

Richie:... Guys there is still a hole in my goddamn restaurant!!!!!! 

Raindrop cake: its a big hole

Steak: sorry I was getting supplies

Gingerbread: with red wine

Richie: that's gay but still my wall need fixing

Steak: on my way back

Richie: before I forget

** Richie changes eclair's name to electricfighter**

**Richie changes steak's name to rare af**

**Richie changes red wine's name to vampdicklord**

**Richie changes gingerbread name to allaroundchrismas**

**Richie changes raindrop cake's name angst™**

**Richie changes sweet tofu name to sexy&sweet**

**Richie changes hotdog's name to hawtdamn**

**Richie changes milk's name to anime cowgirl**

**Richie changes black tea's name to power lesbian**

**Richie changes coffee's name to awake24/7**

**Richie changes chocolate's name to smexy flavor**

**Richie changes b-52's name to 100℅roboto**

**Richie changes hamburger's name to bro**

**Richie changes cola's name to superbro**

Angst™: why is this my nickname

Richie: cause you are a pile of angst

Rare af: why is your name Richie master attendant

Richie: cause I am annoying and can't shut up

Gayhope: this is true

100℅roboto: I am very confused about everyone name

Richie: it's the things I thought of from the last holiday party while everyone was having fun

Electricfighter: make senses

Gayhope: yep

~few hours later~

Richie: FUCKERS THERE IS STILL A FUCKING HOLE IN MY RESRAUNT!!!!!!!!! 

Rare af:... Shit

A/n: brownie will be added in another chapter and yay chapter in the next chapter maybe the hole will get fix in the restaurant~doll


	3. Welcome to this fucking mess

**the big mess™**

**richie added brownie to the big mess™**

**Richie changed brownie's name to seriousaf**

**Richie changes the big mess™ to spoopy time**

rare after: master attendant could you please get bloody Mary out of my living space

Richie: that is the fifth time this week, damn bloody Mary wants your taken ass

Allaroundcristmas: red wine is not gonna be pleased

Richie: if there is gonna be another damn hole I'm gonna murder you

Vampdicklord: bloody Mary has been taken cared of

Electricfighter: I heard glass break from down the hallway again

Richie: ... Was it a window and if so I'm taking all the broken glass up your assholes

Rare af: red wine threw is glass at blood Mary

Richie: ... Why is this my life? 

Angst™: cause you love us somehow

Richie: true

~few hours later~

Seriousaf: has anyone seen steak? 

Electricfighter: no

Bro: naw

Super bro: nope

Anime cowgirl: no sorry

Power lesbian: me neither

Smexy flavor: no

100%roboto: steak is nowhere near my

Sexy& sweet: Nada

Angst™:no

Hawtdamn: no

Awake24/7: nope

Gayhope: nope

Allaroundchristmas: probably with red wine

Richie: I am forever grateful of the soundproof walls

Gayhope: wtf why?? 

Richie: I will tell ya later

Gayhope: I am assuming bloody Mary is involved

Richie: yep

Gayhope: okay then

Richie: welp it's time to decorate the rest of the restaurant with out them

Seriousaf: alright you heard master attendant let's get ready for Halloween

Gayhope: @richie is not allowed to pick the music

Richie: wtf why?!? 

Gayhope: <https://youtu.be/2jnCwbXaDhM>

Richie: it's for the memes

Angst™: the fuck is a mothman? 

Richie: <https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mothman>

Hawtdamn: on the list of my muse likes but are weird as af

Gayhope: you got called out

Richie: oof

A/n: it's spooooopppppy month and it's time for people like me to come out of hiding anyways enjoy~doll


	4. what did i miss

**spoopy time**

Richie: holy hell i leave my bro in charge for a few months and all i see is my restaurant in hell

Gayhope: idk why did you leave me in charged?¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Richie: cause your the other human adult that can do my fucking job

Power lesbian: to be fair he did try

Richie: yeah but why are the most of them drunked off their asses

Hawtdamn: cause it's a day off from working at the restaurant

Gayhope: I let em

Richie: as much as I let you guys relax on would like my food souls when drunk wreck my Restaurant

Superbro: that's fair

Richie: welp I'm gonna put my stuff away and someone new will be here tomorrow

Gayhope: is it that one man you told me of? 

Richie: yes cause I came here before he did

Hawtdamn: may we know who this man is? 

Richie: I'll tell you later

Hawtdamn: alright

Richie: before I forget

**Richie changed spoopy time to The big mess™**

**Richie added salty tofu to The big mess™**

**Richie changed salty tofu's name to murderous intention**

Richie: alright now that's said and done I'm gonna Scaddatle 

Richie: bye~

A/n: alright I got busy to update and I'm working on some other things so updates will be slow here but I promise to update and working out a schedule for updates but for now everything is kinda random updates anyways enjoy~doll


	5. It's a good song

**The big mess**™

Gayhope: I SWEAR TO FUCKING HELL STOP PLAYING “TOSS A COIN TO YOUR WITCHER”

Richie: how about no

Gayhope: its getting old 

Richie: fite me bitch

Seriousaf: please do not fight we will lose customers

Richie: alright brownie we won’t fight 

Gayhope: i’m calling bs

Richie: leave no doubt

Gayhope: says you fool

Richie: to the training area

Gayhope: Bring it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You now this is gonna go bad right?” Brownie said as the rest of the food souls watched the two humans get ready for battle against each other. “On my mark” hotdog said raising her hand. Weapons in hands and spells at the ready for the signal. “Go” hotdog said bring her hand down signaling the fighters to start their match. Weapons clashed as speed was matched people were sent flying. It was a fight for victory until a bunch of fallen angels fell through one of the walls. “FUCK!!!!!!!”both the fighters and a bunch of food souls yelled as the battle shifted to a different enemy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I didn’t think that would happen” Master attendant said holding her chest as if to stop the pain. “What the fuck did you expeceted to happen?” Her partner in business spoke as he sat up glaring at the woman across from him. “A cool mage dual or something,” she said as the man across from her sighed. “I can’t believe you reference fate/stay night” He spoke as he went back to lying on the bed. “Your shocked that i did?” she said standing up and walking out of the infirmary. 

A/n: okay so this fic will be updated every monday, unless i get sick, depressed, and if I have writer's blocked anyways, enjoyed~doll


	6. Season of love... I guess

**The big mess™**

**Richie changed The big mess™ to Love season**

Gayhope: Valentine’s day?

Richie: Valentine’s day

Smexy flavor: I asked her to change it cause it is coming up

Richie: Before I forget

**Richie has made Gayhope a admin**

Richie: this was bound to happen

Gayhope: this is gonna be a mistake

Richie: most likely 

100%roboto: Miss bridgette?

Richie: What is wrong with B-52?

100%roboto: It would be whiskey

Richie: Fuck will be right there

I put my phone on the desk and headed to where I heard yelling. Once I made it to the location of the yelling , Food souls moved out of the way so that I saw whiskey and cassata yelling. Before it could escalate I shot a binding spell at both of them keeping them in place. “I’m going to assume that this fight is not gonna happen near my restaurant” I said in a cold tone as both of the food souls on the ground remain silent in fear. “Now take it outside” I said letting them free from the spell. “And the rest of you lets get the stuff for Valentine’s day” I spoke and the food souls rushed off. Sighing I headed back to my office to continue work.

A/n: alright so i got really stressed cause i had to deal with my family which is overrated also yes this is kinda short and has a bit of plot but won't stay anyways enjoy~doll


	7. Author's note

Hello everyone I need to make some announcements

-First i made a discord server if you want to get to know me, request some stuff or tell me what i'm doing wrong cause I like feedback(Discord server:https://discord.gg/s8tMQaC)

-second I’m not officially back into writing because of reasons{mainly mental health) and will try to be back onto a regulated schedule

-third **(mainly for life after you readers)** I am putting Life after you on the back burner fixing many mistakes and making it a good story once again

-fourth with the discord server Its meant to be a safe place and a place where I can connect with you guys and I may not respond and it's not super fancy but still a way to reach out to you

-Fifth I have some new projects on the way so somewhat of that is taking up my time 

  
  


Anyways I hope to continue to make you guys happy and enjoy my work so thank you and enjoy for what it's in stored for the future~doll


End file.
